I AmCurious Cole
by James Stryker
Summary: Frankie experiences her first time with her boyfriend Cole.


**I Am…Curious Cole**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you the first ever** _ **I Am Frankie**_ **fanfic for this category. Okay, so I have been obsessed with the show and I totally ship Frankie and Cole, so I began to wonder if anyone will be writing fanfics for the show and it looks like that I'm the first one to do so. In this story, after watching a love scene in a television show that her and Dayton were watching, Frankie experiences her first time with her boyfriend Cole. Now in this story, it is rated M for sexual content. This is innocent Frole (Frankie/Cole or do you call it Crankie as in Cole/Frankie. I don't know. Which ship name do you like best, Frole or Crankie?) and Frankie being the innocent yet curious one. There will be some sexual humor but the love scene between Frankie and Cole will be sweet, tender and romantic not dirty and heated. So, if you don't like reading sexual content in this story, then turn back and read something else. P.S. I do not own** _ **I Am Frankie**_ **,** _ **Yo soy Franky**_ **or the characters. So here it is, the first** _ **I Am Frankie**_ **story,** _ **I Am…Curious Cole**_ **. Sit back, relax and enjoy.**

It was just another quiet yet fun evening at the Gaines residence, Frankie and her best friend Dayton were sitting in the living room watching the horror movie _Of Unknown Origin_ that was playing on Cinemax. Dayton was busy eating popcorn and laughing at the movie while Frankie looked at her, confused about what she was laughing at.

"I don't get it, Dayton Reyes. Why are you laughing at this movie even though it's a horror movie?" Frankie asked.

"Well, I'm laughing at this movie because who wouldn't love seeing the guy from Robocop taking on a giant rat in his home and this whole thing turns into a bad episode of _Tom & Jerry_." Dayton chuckled.

"Am I supposed to laugh at this movie?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah. It's like _Arachnophobia_. It's part horror, part comedy. A thrillomedy." Dayton said, keeping her eyes glued to the television and watched as Peter Weller's character tries to hit the mouse that was crawling underneath his bed sheets.

"In my bed, you mother! In my bed! You want a war, I'll give you a war! And don't tell me I didn't hit you I hit you. I did." Bart said as Frankie started laughing loud.

"See? I told you." Dayton said.

"It's like he's having a lover's quarrel with the rat." Frankie said as she continued to laugh with Dayton looking back at her.

"Okay, Frankie. Calm down. No need for you to short circuit from laughing too much." Dayton said.

"But I thought you said that it was a horror-comedy, Dayton Reyes." Frankie said.

"I did but there are some parts that are serious like the rat driving him crazy." Dayton said.

"The rat made his circuits go wonky?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah, kinda like that. Look, how about we watch something else. Ooh, I wonder what they're showing on Lifetime right now." Dayton said, picking up the remote control from off of the table until Frankie changes the channel with her eyes.

"Lifetime Network. _Moonlighting_ with Cybill Shepherd and Bruce Willis. The episode _I Am Curious Maddie_." Frankie said as her and Dayton start watching the episode.

"Oh, I remember the episode. That's the one where Maddie and David finally have sex after two years of sexual tension." Dayton said.

"Sex? What is sex?" Frankie asked.

"Look at what Maddie is doing?" Dayton said, pointing to the television.

"Give me tonight. Give us tonight." Maddie said as she takes off her clothes.

"Why is she taking off her clothes?" Frankie asked.

"Because she's about to climb into bed and get lucky. You see, sex is like math: you add the bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs and pray you don't multiply. I doubt if androids do get pregnant, maybe your mom pulled a Dr. Gero on you. You started out as a human being but your mom just remodeled you a bit." Dayton said. "Anyway, sex is a special yet romantic moment between a man and a woman. Sometimes the sex could be sweet and romantic but sometimes the sex could be heated and intense."

"Have you and Byron Patrick have sex yet?" Frankie asked as Dayton spits out her root beer and almost chokes on it.

"What?! No! Byron and I haven't had sex yet. I wish I had last night until during out make-out session he ended up…nevermind. Forget that I said that." Dayton said.

"Already forgotten." Frankie said.

The curious yet pretty android began to search up for sex videos on the Internet and entered a site that showed a video of a man performing oral sex on Ashley Adams in bed playing before her eyes.

"I see that's how a man pleasures a woman during sex. He tends to keep his head in between the woman's legs and his tongue on her…." Frankie said as Dayton's eyes widened in shock after realizing what Frankie was watching.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Frankie! I think you're learning too much." Dayton said.

"But I want to learn more, Dayton Reyes. Cole and I have been together and I am curious to know what my first time is like." Frankie said.

"Yeah, but not like this. You can't be looking up pornographic movies and watching them to know what it's like." Dayton said.

"After sex, a man usually shows his affection to a woman by ejaculating on her face." Frankie said.

"No, no, no. Frankie, not like that. That's what they do in X-rated movies. Cole would never do that, he's a gentleman. Sometimes, a man usually cums in a woman's mouth but I don't think that you want Cole to do that. Maybe he would do the pull-out method on you. Sometimes it works." Dayton said.

"Kind of like what David and Maddie are doing right now?" Frankie asked, pointing to the television and noticed the memorable love scene between David and Maddie on _Moonlighting_.

"That's network television. They wouldn't show X-rated stuff on network television." Dayton chuckled.

"Well, would you like to show me more about how humans mate with each other?" Frankie asked.

"Are you talking about you and me ending up doing it with each other? Frankie, I can't do that. I'm your best friend and you're dating Cole. I mean there's nothing wrong with being attracted to a girl, I mean lesbians are great." Dayton said as Frankie gave her a look and rolled her eyes. "Oh! You meant on my phone. Sorry about that, I thought that you were…."

"It's okay, Dayton Reyes. One of these days I would like to experiment on you." Frankie said.

"Okay, stay away from the Pan/Android 18 femslash on Fanfiction." Dayton laughed and picked up her phone from off of the table to show Frankie more about sex and giving her details.

Later that night, Cole was asleep in his room after meeting Byron at The Garage and talking about planning a double date with Frankie and his sister Dayton. The handsome yet goofy brother of Dayton Reyes stayed asleep, unknown to him that he was going to have someone visiting him. Frankie entered Cole's bedroom by climbing up the house. Frankie quietly snuck in very stealthily and stood next to Cole's bed, watching him sleep peacefully. The beautiful android tilts her head, wondering if Cole was wearing underneath the sheets or if he's not.

"Cole Reyes?" Frankie whispered, watching Cole move over to his right side.

Frankie smiled a bit from seeing how cute Cole looks sleeping. After watching _Moonlighting_ and watching a video on Dayton's phone and learning more from Dayton, Frankie thought it would be a good idea to surprise Cole as she began to unbutton her pink floral blouse while she kicked her shoes off of her feet. After unbuttoning her blouse, Frankie removed the first article of clothing and let it drop to the floor, revealing her bare medium-sized breasts. Frankie wasted no time by unbuttoning her jeans and pushing them down to her ankles. Left in only her pink and blue floral panties, Frankie climbed into bed and draped her arm around Cole, feeling him move a bit while she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Cole turned over on his back and opened his eyes, only to see a half-naked Frankie laying in bed next to him.

"Frankie. What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" Cole asked as he quickly sat up.

"I came here to surprise you, Cole Reyes. I climbed up your balcony and entered your room." Frankie said.

"I thought it was the boyfriend's job to do that." Cole chuckled a bit. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be at your house with my sister?"

"I snuck out of the house. I know that it was rebellious of me to do so but I wanted to see you. That's what most humans do when they're dating." Frankie said.

"What's going on, Frankie? Why are you not wearing any clothes?" Cole asked.

"But I'm wearing my panties, Cole Reyes. I'm not completely naked." Frankie said as her eyes moved down to Cole's bare chest. "I see that you're not wearing any clothes either."

"That's because I'm in my pajama shorts." Cole said. "Frankie, what is it?"

"I want to experience my first time with you, Cole Reyes. That is the reason why I came over at night to see you. I've learned about what humans do when they engage in mating rituals. And a man showing his way of affection to a woman when he sets his sperm free on her face." Frankie said.

"Oh, god. Frankie, Frankie, Frankie. That's what they do in X-rated movies. But you're an android, how am I supposed to have sex with you?" Cole asked.

"You do know that I have body parts. Haven't you watched _DragonBall Z_? Android 18 was human before Dr. Gero turned her into a human. Why do you think that Krillin and Android 18 conceived Marron?" Frankie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe your mother pulled a Dr. Gero on you. You do know that if I release into you, your circuits would get fried." Cole said, worried about Frankie's safety.

"I know. That is why you would use the pull-out method on me." Frankie said.

"I don't know. What if something happens to you? I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you. You're my beautiful android girlfriend. Are you sure about this?" Cole asked as he held Frankie's hand.

"Yes, I'm sure about this. I want to share this romantic experience with you." Frankie said.

Cole looked deeply into Frankie's adorable brown eyes, moving his hand up to her cheek and caressed her soft skin with his thumb, making Frankie shudder from his touch. His eyes moved up and down Frankie's body, admiring how beautiful she looks from the moonlight hitting her body. His hand moved down to her neck and down to her breasts, placing one hand on her left breast, cupping it gently and gave it a firm squeeze, making Frankie moan a little.

"What is that noise I made that came out of me?" Frankie asked.

"That's the sound of you getting aroused by my touch. But before I do more, I want us to do this." Cole said as he leaned in, placing his lips on top of Frankie's. Frankie wrapped her arms around Cole's neck and kissed Cole back. The beautiful android straddled Cole's lap, feeling one of his hands on her back, pulling her down with him, his other hand was on her cheek before he ran his fingers through her long brown hair. He gently tugged at his girlfriend's hair and stuck his tongue out to lick her bottom lip, begging her access to her mouth.

Frankie parts her mouth, letting Cole in as she felt his tongue moving around her mouth and around her tongue. Frankie moaned softly into the kiss as Cole flicked his tongue against hers. Frankie breaks the heated yet sloppy kiss and leaned up, looking down at Cole and gazed into his blue eyes, feeling his soft yet calloused hand caressing her cheek for a bit. Frankie moved her hand down to Cole's crotch, palming his cock through the fabric of his boxer briefs, leaning down to kiss his toned chest, tasting any open skin that she could find on him. Cole groaned as he felt Frankie bite down lightly on his chest. The beautiful android slips her hand inside his briefs, grazing his erect member with her fingertips.

"Cole Reyes, why am I touching something hard on you?" Frankie asked.

"That's because Cole Jr. is fully erect from your touch." Cole smirked.

"Cole Jr.?" Frankie asked, giving Cole a confused look.

"I'm talking about my penis." Cole said.

"You named your penis Cole Jr.?" Frankie asked.

"No, I don't name it." Cole chuckled.

"Oh." Frankie said.

Frankie kissed her way down to Cole's boxer briefs, easing her hand out and hooked her fingers against the waistband, pulling them down. His 8-inch cock sprung out in front of Frankie, she was curious to imagine what it would be like to have Cole's member in her mouth. But before she could take Cole in her mouth, an idea popped into Frankie's head.

"Before I move on, I want you to be the first one to pleasure me." Frankie said.

Cole nodded as he sat up and laid Frankie gently down on the bed, this time he was on top of her, and peppered her body with tender kisses, kissing her neck. Frankie moaned softly as Cole gently sucked on her special spot, making sure that he doesn't leave a mark on her for Dr. Gaines to notice. Cole soothed Frankie's love bite with his tongue. Cole continued to kiss his way down Frankie's body, kissing his way down to her breasts. The beautiful android shuddered a bit from Cole's hot breath hitting her soft skin. He paid special attention to her breasts, teasing her nipples with his tongue for a bit before trailing his way down to her belly button with his tongue. Then, Frankie was prepared for what was going to happen next when Cole hooked his fingers on the waistband of her pink and blue panties and pulled them off of her legs, revealing her shaved womanhood.

Cole lifted Frankie's smooth, long legs and threw them over his shoulders, kissing and nibbling on her inner thigh to tease her for a bit. Frankie trembled a bit when she felt Cole licked around her arousal. Cole drew a line up his girlfriend's folds with his tongue, moving his hand up to her breasts to play with them for a bit. He looked up at Frankie, taking things slow with her as he kissed her inner thigh again. Frankie whined, wanting to feel Cole's tongue again until he went back to licking her slit.

"Mmm…Cole." Frankie moaned.

She looked down at Cole, watching him as he worked his tongue on her. Their eyes met for a bit, all that Frankie could see in Cole's eyes was hunger and pure lust. He was taking in her intoxicating scent. Cole circled his tongue around his girlfriend's sensitive love button while he teased her nipple with his thumb.

"God, Frankie. You taste so good." Cole groaned.

Cole decided to kick things up a notch by plunging his tongue in and out of her pink hole, making Frankie gasp in surprise from him tongue-fucking her. Frankie's thighs started trembling as Cole held them apart while he explores her with the teasing of his tongue and sensual licks, taking his time to savor her. Cole allowed Frankie to buck her hips against his mouth while he captured her clit with it, sucking on it gently and groaning from how sweet she tastes. Cole stops sucking on Frankie's clit, spitting on her entrance then circles her with two fingers and slowly.

"Fuck…." Frankie gasped. Her eyes widened in shock as she covered her mouth after she moaned out the f-word.

Cole smirked and laughed a bit after hearing Frankie curse for the first time. He thought that she sounded so adorable when she said it. The adorable android moaned from how thick his fingers were compared to hers. Frankie moaned loudly at the way how Cole's fingers were stroking her from inside while his tongue worked her clit. Her breath hitched and her vision blurred. Her pretty toes curled and her knuckles turned white from gripping Cole's hair very tightly.

"Don't stop, Cole! Don't stop!" Frankie cried out.

The adorable brunette reached her peak as Cole continued his oral assault on her. Frankie shouted out Cole's name loudly as she came hard all over his face, tongue and fingers. Cole slowly eased his fingers out of Frankie, licking her cum clean off of his fingers, enjoying the taste of his girlfriend's sweet nectar, then crawled over to Frankie and kissed her for a bit.

"How was that?" Cole asked.

"That was amazing, Cole Reyes. I guess I should return the favor." Frankie said.

"You know, you don't have to do this." Cole said as Frankie reached up and touched Cole's face.

"I know, Cole Reyes. But I want to." Frankie said.

Cole stood on his knees and reached down, stroking his cock in front of Frankie for a bit. She bit her lip and groaned from the sight of Cole touching himself.

"Is it okay if I touch it?" Frankie asked.

"Go ahead." Cole said.

Frankie reached over with her small hand and wrapped it around her boyfriend's cock, gripping it gently as Cole's blue eyes found Frankie's dark brown eyes. Frankie moved her hand up and down while Cole thrusts slowly into her hand, moaning softly to her touch, capturing her lips with his.

"May I?" Frankie asked.

"Sure." Cole said as Frankie looked down at his aching hard-on.

Cole leaned back against the headboard of his bed as Frankie faced his stiff member. Going back to looking at videos of beautiful women going down on hot guys but Cole wasn't one of the hot guys from the videos she watched. Frankie started stroking his cock for a bit, she lowered her head and stuck her tongue out, licking a hot stripe along his erect member before taking him into her mouth. Frankie kept teased the tip of Cole's cock by licking around it and flicking against it with her tongue. Cole threw his head back and moaned, thinking about some of the naughty things that he would do to his adorable yet innocent android girlfriend. He looked down and watched Frankie engulfing his cock in her warm, wet mouth, taking him inch by inch, using her lips to trace the line up the vein of his cock.

"Frankie…." Cole moaned.

Frankie teased Cole, licking a line up the vein of his cock, spitting on it before taking him back in her mouth. Frankie looked up at Cole, giving him an innocent look while bobbing her head up and down slowly. Cole breathed harshly, feeling Frankie's tongue licking around the tip to lap up some of his precum to taste him. Frankie kept her eyes locked on her boyfriend as Cole ran his fingers through her long brown hair, gripping it gently then starts thrusting in and out of her mouth, luckily she didn't have a gag reflex. Frankie pulled off and wrapped her hand around Cole's thick cock, stroking him while she drew her attention to his balls, flicking her tongue at it and kitten licking them before taking one in her mouth.

"Fuck, that's so hot." Cole moaned as Frankie stopped her actions.

"Hot? What do you mean, hot? Am I hurting you, Cole Reyes? Is there something wrong with me?" Frankie asked.

"No! No, hot is a good thing. Like for example: you look so hot when you pleasure me." Cole smiled.

"Shouldn't I be cold?" Frankie asked.

"No, cold is a bad thing. What you're doing to me is very sexy and I want you to keep doing it." Cole said.

Frankie gave Cole a seductive look before going back to concentrating on his balls while she jerking him off. Cole bucks his hips into Frankie's hand, begging her to keep going until he explodes all over her pretty face. Frankie stopped her oral assault on Cole and gently threw him down on the bed and climbed on top of him, placing her lips on his to kiss him. Cole rolled over, this time he was now on top of Frankie. He moved away from Frankie and opened the drawer to pull out a condom. Before he could open the package, Frankie placed her hand on top of Cole's hand to stop him.

"Cole Reyes, wait." Frankie said as Cole looked at her. "Allow me."

The beautiful android took the condom from out of Cole's hand and ripped the package open, discarding the foil into the trash can and rolled the condom onto his cock. Frankie lied down on her back and watched as Cole positioned himself in front of her dripping wet entrance, spreading her legs open and threw her left leg over his shoulder while he ran the tip of his cock up and down her slit to tease her for a bit.

"Are you ready, Frankie?" Cole asked.

"I am ready, Cole Reyes." Frankie answered.

"Now, before we begin. It will hurt a bit." Cole said.

"I understand and I trust you, Cole Reyes." Frankie said and smiled at him.

Cole smiled back at Frankie as he continued to tease Frankie once more and slowly slips the head of his cock inside Frankie. Frankie winced a bit, feeling every inch of his member filling her to the brim. Frankie kept her eyes closed to wait for the pain to go away. Cole stopped moving and leaned down to kiss Frankie and cup her cheek gently.

"Are you okay?" Cole asked.

"I'll be fine, Cole Reyes. You may proceed." Frankie said.

"Are you sure about that?" Cole asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. We've came so far." Frankie said.

Cole nodded as he started moving his hips back and fourth nice and slow. His eyes met with Frankie's just to intensify their love-making. This was the greastest feeling of her life and she couldn't believe that this was happening. She was losing her virginity to the boy that she loves. Their lips met as Cole kept thrusting into Frankie, slipping his tongue inside her mouth and flicking it against her tongue, making Frankie moan into the kiss. The pretty brunette breaks the kiss and wrapped her arms around Cole, holding him close while moving her hands up and down his back.

"God, Frankie. You're so tight." Cole moaned.

Frankie blushed as Cole kissed her neck. The pretty android wrapped her leg around Cole's waist as he increased his pace, alternating from slow to hard thrusts just to tease Frankie. The overwhelming sensation has caused Frankie to moan out Cole's name loudly.

"That's it, kitten. Let it out." Cole said. "I want to hear you."

Cole held Frankie's hand, their fingers laced together as Frankie held his hand tightly till her knuckles turned white. Her walls clenched tightly around Cole as he released some of his animalistic grunts. Their passionate moans filled the room. Cole reached down and rubbed Frankie's highly sensitive clit with his thumb, sending the android over the edge.

"Cole! I'm gonna…I'm gonna…." Frankie cried out.

"That's it, Frankie. Cum for me. Release for me, baby girl." Cole groaned, feeling his own orgasm coming.

Cole raised Frankie's leg up and threw it over his shoulder as he continued to thrust harder and deeper into her while rubbing her love button with his thumb. Frankie moaned out Cole's name loudly and came all over his condom-covered cock.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum." Cole moaned. "Let me give it to you."

Cole gave Frankie one last thrust before easing himself out of her. He removed the condom from off of his cock and threw it aside, stroking his cock furiously over her stomach. Frankie bit her lip and smiled as she watched Cole stroking himself, waiting for his cum. Cole moaned out Frankie's name as his cock exploded, firing off shot after shot of his cum all over her stomach. Cole picked up a tissue and wiped some of his cum off of Frankie and threw it in the trash can before lying down next to her, wrapping his arms around her nude body and held her close.

"That was really enjoyable, Cole Reyes." Frankie said. "I see that you showed your affection for me."

"Oh, that. Yeah, I wanted to use the pull-out method on you." Cole said, trying to catch his breath.

"Thank you for sharing this experience with me." Frankie said.

"Anytime." Cole said.

"I love you, Cole Reyes." Frankie said.

"I love you too, Frankie Gaines." Cole said as he watched Frankie fall asleep, then kissed his sleeping beauty on her forehead before he fell asleep as well.

 **And that was the** _ **I Am Frankie**_ **story** _ **I Am…Curious Cole**_ **. I hope that you all enjoyed reading my first** _ **I Am Frankie**_ **story and I will be working on more. One is a K-rated story where Frankie visits Cole while he's sick and makes him homemade chicken noodle soup. And the other is an M-rated one where Frankie is a human scientist who creates Eliza and Eliza in the story is a walking killing machine and she is literally a walking time bomb. I hope that you liked this story. Next time, it's a story of your choice. Either** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **,** _ **Fuller House**_ **or an** _ **I Am Frankie**_ **story. Here's the list of stories.**

 _ **I Am…a Threesome**_ **(Frankie/Cole/Dayton): Frankie experiences her first threesome with Cole and Dayton. (Still trying to decide if it will contain some Cayton incest or not)**

 _ **Steamy Morning (**_ **Riley/Lucas): Lucas returns home after a morning jog, only to find his wife in the shower and joins her for a morning quickie. Dominant Lucas and it will probably involve Lucas fisting Riley in the shower.**

 _ **A Special Night**_ **(Riley/Lucas)**

 _ **His Secret Fantasy**_ **(Lucas, Riley/Maya)**

 _ **Caught**_ **(Tammy/Lucia/Makayla): Tammy returns home from The Garage and catches Lucia and Makayla in her room having a passionate moment.**

 _ **I Am…Having a First Experience**_ **(Frankie/Dayton): Frankie has her first lesbian experience with her best friend Dayton.**

 _ **Wedding Night Fun**_ **(Josh/Maya): Sequel to Fun at Weddings. Newlyweds Josh and Maya have a little fun in the hot tub on their honeymoon.**

 _ **Seduced by the Tough Girl**_ **(Rocki/Ramona): Rocki becomes attracted to Ramona Gibbler.**

 _ **Mirror Image**_ **(Frankie/Eliza) Frankie's evil android clone Eliza seduces her. Dominant Eliza.**

 **Which story would you like to read next? Don't forget to review this story, I would love to hear what you think of it and make sure to add this to your favorites. I'll see you guys next time for the next story. Till next time, my fellow readers.**

 **P.S.: What is the perfect ship name for Cole and Frankie? Frole or Crankie?**


End file.
